


Cottage By The Sea

by ADaughterOfColdharbour



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: 8.2.5 Spoilers, Character Study, F/M, Gen, I didnt mean to start shipping Calia and Derek but Here We Are, Kul Tiras Questline Spoilers, Male-Female Friendship, War Campaign Spoilers, many spoilers, undead characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADaughterOfColdharbour/pseuds/ADaughterOfColdharbour
Summary: Jaina Proudmoore brings her newly resurrected brother, Derek, to an old friend who knows a thing or two about getting your bearings in a new way of life..A series of vignettes spanning the relationship of Derek and Calia, from first meeting to the events of the 8.2.5 War Campaign





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be a character study about Light-bound undead Calia coming to terms with her undeath, but then that conversation between her, Jaina, and Derek happened and I realized Calia + Derek living together could be something beautiful.  


Of all the places to stay in hiding, Seabreeze Village was idyllic. Nearby shores being naga-infested notwithstanding. The cry of gulls and the smell of sea-salt air was a balm to Calia's unbeating heart, and the wind rolling off the ocean against her skin and hair had almost a magical effect to it; her days spent in the cottage were almost as calming as her days in the chapel with Alonsus, and she was grateful every day for those who made it possible.

Hiding away in Netherlight Temple grew very old, very quickly. While she appreciated the ambiance and serenity of the place, Calia grew frustrated in having to keep a cloak over her head to hide herself from any who would recognize the former princesses face. She was certain rumors had circulated around the nearly-empty temple about the undead who rarely spoke, and after near a year of captivity finally, _finally_, the Light had thrown her a bone in the most unexpected way.

Her savior came in the form of her childhood friend, Jaina Proudmoore. Once a Kirin Tor magus and now shouldering her parents' legacy as Lord Admiral of Kul Tiras. She arrived to the Temple with open arms and tear-filled eyes, and for the first time since being awoken from death did Calia feel anothers touch. They shared tea and stories, Calia feeling as though her face would crack from smiling too much. They had both loved and lost and lost some more, and after the afternoon had flashed in a blink, Jaina finally became somber and offered her a new home to lay low in.

_Stormsong Valley, in Kul Tiras,_ Jaina had offered.

_When can we leave?_ Calia had responded.

* * *

Sitting in the sand, watching the waves crest rhythmically against the shore, Calia soaked in the morning sunlight as thoughts of Jaina swirled around her head. Grateful didnt seem a large enough word to cover how she felt, but she felt it all the same. As teenagers Jaina had spoken to her of her homeland, and Calia had longed to see it. She'd seen beaches and ships in Lordaeron, but nothing could top the feel of this maritime nation; the pride and the _rightness_ with the sea. Sailing was in the blood of Kul Tirans, and Calia was glad to see that Lordaeron never burned that pride out of Jaina.

The sudden tang of magic in the air and a quiet pop jolted Calia from her thoughts, and she looked over her shoulder at the cottage she now called home. Nothing seemed amiss at first glance, but she had been around Jaina enough in her youth to recognize a teleportation. Standing quickly, Calia dusted sand off her trousers and walked briskly towards the cottage, murmuring a low prayer to surround herself in protective light.

"I promise, she'll be happy for the company." Jaina's voice could be heard as Calia climbed the wooden steps and pushed open the door, silver brows furrowed._ Company?_

Inside, Jaina stood with a tight grip on her gilded staff, catching Calia's eye as the priest stepped inside. The mage inclined her head with a smile, though Calia didnt return it as her gaze was drawn to a figure with their back to her.

They wore a tattered and ripped military coat, a tricorn hat, and boots that looked ready to fall apart at any moment. Broad shoulders and dark blonde hair spilled over their collar. Calia's silver brows furrowed further, confusion writ clear across her face.

Her presence suddenly noted, the figure in the military dress turned to face her, and Calia's eyes widened as she saw his face. Sunken eyes, cracked lines around the mouth and jaw, and sickly-looking skin with a green hue. Jaina had brought an undead Kul Tiran to her; though why, she could not yet say.

"A-apologies, my lady, for intruding on your home," the man said with a nervous stutter, reaching to remove his hat. Calia looked from the man to Jaina and back again, though Jaina's expression was guarded. Awaiting her reaction, it would seem. Calia took a step closer towards the man, a small recognition bouncing around her head. The shade of blond of his hair, the curve of his mouth beneath his beard, looked almost like ...

Calia's mouth fell open a degree, and her gaze shot back to Jaina is shock and horror. This was -

"My elder brother, Derek Proudmoore. Formerly a captain of the Kul Tiran Third Fleet. Killed in action by orcish dragon riders," Jaina said quietly, sorrow bleeding through in her eyes though her voice did not waver.

_Sylvanas must have done this_, Calia thought to herself, catching Jaina's eye over Derek's shoulder. Jaina gave a small nod in return, expression grim.

What fresh hell has the banshee queen unleashed this time?

Taking a breath, Calia offered the man a smile. "There's no need to apologize, Captain. You're both quite welcome here," she said warmly.

Jaina was almost radiating nervous energy, but Derek looked at Calia with a sort of wonder. "Thank you, truly," he replied after a moment, swallowing thickly around his apparent anxiety.

"I'm afraid this isnt necessarily a social call," Jaina added as she stepped forward, resting a hand on her brother's shoulder. "I was hoping that you would be able to help Derek adjust to his ... situation."

Calia's brows shot up in surprise, though she was already nodding. "I cant say I'm exactly an expert on what we are, but, as you said, I'm grateful for the company," she said. Turning to Derek, she inclined her head towards the open door. "Would you care to join me for a walk to the shore, Captain?"

An offer of friendship, of understanding, of hope. Not just for him, Jaina realized suddenly, but for Calia as well. Perhaps this was a good idea, after all ...

"I would like that, my lady," Derek responded after a beat, still holding his hat dutifully over his heart. "But please, I must ask you to call me Derek."

And Calia smiled that bright, wide smile that had charmed the court of Lordaeron all those years ago, and Jaina could almost hear Derek's unbeating heart thunder. "Then you must call me Calia," she finally responded, her already-luminous eyes shining.

"I'll take my leave," Jaina said quietly, knowingly. This was not for her to intrude on; she who was still of the living. Calia gave her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek in farewell, Derek clasping her gloved hand in his for just a moment, before the pair of them went through the open door.

* * *

Jaina stood a silent vigil on the steps of the cottage, stalling her departure as she watched Derek and Calia sitting in the sand and speaking quietly. Calia had her arms wrapped around her bent knees, almost childlike, while Derek kept fiddling with the brim of his hat and looked ready to bolt at any moment. The mage's heart ached at the sight, wishing and praying silently to the Light and the Tidemother, to whoever would listen to her that her oldest friend and brother may find peace.

As she watched, Calia suddenly swiped the hat from Derek's hands and placed it atop her own silver head, not stopping in whatever she was saying. Derek looked so abruptly affronted that Jaina almost laughed. But the tension in her brother's shoulders eased, and he watched Calia with the smallest smile curving the side of his mouth.

Jaina let out a breath, a weight on her shoulders shifting ever so slightly, and whispered an incantation to return her to Boralus.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a mess, and I'm sorry for it. I just! Have a lot of ideas! About different scenarios that happened! It'll get more coherent in the next chapter maybe?  
I dont know what the endgame ship of this fic is gonna be and at this point I'm too afraid to ask  
(There will be NO incest in this fic I dont roll with that nasty shit)  
Thanks for reading and kudos + comments are much appreciated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For clarity's sake, some headcanons regarding these characters:  
All three of them are bi disasters. Why? Because I said so.  
The plotline in the Before The Storm novel regarding Calia having fallen in love with a Lordaeron soldier, and secretly married and had a child with aforementioned soldier, never happened in this fic. Why? Because I said so. (It was an unnecessary aside in the novel that has 0 impact on anything and was only there as an added trauma for Calia. Also I know Terenas was a shitty father to her but how the FUCK would he not notice Calia + her mother disappearing for nine months so Calia could go off and have her baby)  
There are a lot of dynamics and relationships explored in various Warcraft media, but a lot to do with these three are largely ignored. The goal of this fic is to dive deep into headcanon territory of the dynamic of Calia and Derek, with smidgens of Calia + Jaina throughout.

_Thirteen year old Calia Menethil fidgeted with the sleeves of the gown her mother had made her wear. All she wanted to do was rip the stupid thing off, and go and play knights and bandits with her friends. But Father had told her that they were to meet the Lord Admiral of Kul Tiras, along with his wife and daughter. He even encouraged Calia to make friends with the girl, though Mother had said this "Jaina" was a mage, and eleven, and so obviously was a **baby** compared to the grown-up Calia. She was much too mature to babysit a foreign not-quite princess, even if all she wanted to do was run around the castle garden with the soldiers' children._

_The royal family of Lordaeron stood beneath the great bell, in the atrium just before the throne room, awaiting the party from Kul Tiras. The sun was high above them, and Calia began fidgeting all over again as she felt the heat beginning to stick her hair to the back of her neck, her tiara slipping down her fringe when she tried to adjust it. She never had to wear the stupid tiara anyway, since everyone knew who she was, so why did Mother have to make her life so much **harder** by insisting she don the ugly thing? _

_"Calia, please," her mother said in her Angry Voice, causing Arthas to snicker from where he stood beside his sister. Calia ignored her mother and, as stealthily as she could, pinched Arthas in the arm, causing him to yelp quite loudly and catch their mother's attention. Queen Lianne huffed impatiently, shaking her head and muttering something about children._

_"Brat," Arthas hissed at Calia._

_"Baby," Calia hissed back._

_"Enough," their father interjected suddenly before the siblings could begin rowing in earnest, though a certain humor coloured his otherwise stern tone. Arthas immediately began to pout, looking away, while Calia stood as tall as a gawky thirteen year old could, hoping that her tiara wouldnt slip._

_Lianne suddenly reached over to push Arthas' hair from his face, before tucking a finger under Calia's chin to make her look straight ahead. "Here they come," she said softly to them. "Be gracious, and kind."_

_Calia rolled her eyes, biting her tongue before she could say _Of course, Mother; it's Arthas you should worry about, he's a baby after all_ \- but then the contingent of Kul Tirans rounded the corner into the atrium, and Calia could only stare._

_The green-garbed guards flanking either side of the Lord Admiral and his family were tall and muscular, with serious expressions and impressive mustaches. Calia swallowed nervously as her gaze was drawn to the Lord Admiral himself, broad-shouldered and dark haired, intimidating and handsome in spades. Calia blushed at the thought. His wife was no less intimidating, with sharp cheekbones and blonde hair pulled into a tight chignon; she was quite beautiful, and Calia felt her face **burn**._

_Lastly was the daughter, and Calia's first thought was _she gets to wear trousers, why cant I?

_Jaina was short and looking absolutely terrified of everything around her. Her shoulder-length blonde hair was thicker than Calia's, curling slightly at the ends from the heat. She was most certainly **not** wearing a tiara. The girls' wide blue eyes went from staring at the high, stifling walls to Calia herself, and the princess stiffened._

_They stared at one another as their parents greeted each other, children going largely ignored for the moment before Jaina stepped forward boldly, pulling her small hand out from the pocket of her knee-length coat and offering it to Calia. The adults stopped talking, watching the capricious Jaina with smiles, though Katherine Proudmoore looked chagrined towards the King and Queen._

_The sudden silence didnt deter Jaina one bit, as she held Calia's gaze and motioned to her hand. "I'm Jaina Proudmoore, and I'm going to be a sailing mage."_

_Calia didnt even have to think it through. Lessons of propriety out the window. The princess immediately took Jaina's hand and gave her a very adult shake, smiling widely. "My name is Calia Menethil, and I'm going to be your friend."_

* * *

The breeze from the sea blew into Calia's face, causing her to sneeze. Derek looked at her with an amused, but subdued expression. He still wasnt entirely certain what to make of the mainland former princess. She was kind, that was clear, and seemed the type to offer the clothes on her back to any who asked. Yet she still held herself like a noble, like royalty; the set of her shoulders, and the way she placed her hands in her lap. She gave off the air of fragility, as though a sudden breeze would bowl her over. But her humor, and the unthinking way in which she touched people; a kiss goodbye to Jaina, and already treating him as though he were a close friend. Nothing at all like he thought princesses were supposed to act. Derek had to admit, at least to himself, that he was in awe of her.

They'd spoken briefly about how he'd died and been risen again, though he couldnt find the courage to speak of the fear he'd experienced whilst in the banshee's clutches. Calia explained to him to nuances of the undead - how he would no longer need to properly eat or sleep or anything of the sort, though, in her words, laying down and pretending to fall asleep helps, some days.

When the conversation grew too melancholy or began leading down a dreary road; when Derek began feeling overwhelmed with information or his own bloody _feelings_, Calia slapped his thigh and told him it was far too early in their friendship to be discussing such things, without at least first knowing each others' secrets. And she smiled that blinding smile, not realizing that it was exactly what he needed to hear.

Yes, Derek realized, looking at her with his hat perched jauntily on her head; he was quite, indeed, in awe of her.

* * *

The first thing they truly bonded over, funnily enough, was stubborn fathers.

"He is - sorry, was, uh, very ... set in his ways," Derek had said with a frown, though there was a fondness in his words that often came with people talking of those they loved, though maybe didnt _like_ sometimes.

Calia listened with a willing ear and open heart, taking note of the anguished look that crossed his face when the subject of Daelin's death came up. Careful not to disturb the hat still firmly placed upon her head, Calia leaned over to bump his shoulder with hers.

"At least he didnt try to marry you off to a dragon in disguise," she deadpanned.

Her words had the desired effect and Derek barked a short laugh, making Calia smile as his expression eased.

* * *

"I accidentally stumbled once and my little finger snapped right in half when I went to steady myself on the doorpost." Calia brought her left hand up, pointing at the first knuckle of her pinkie finger, where a small line of dark stitching could be seen if one looked closely enough.

Derek's eyes widened as he reached for her hand, bringing it close to his face for inspection. Calia resisted the urge to snatch her hand away, that small part in the back of her head insisting _you're dead, decaying, no one wants to touch lifeless flesh,_ which went ignored as she realized that Derek's hand on her own wasnt cold, as she suspected they would be. He was neither cold nor warm against her, and Calia made a sound of wonder at the discovery. The only person she had touched since resurrection was Jaina, and the mage's skin felt almost sweltering against her own cold flesh.

Derek let her hand go after a moment, and he refused to meet her eye. "I'm terrible at sewing," he remarked sadly, and Calia felt a strange ache in her chest. He wasnt rejecting the fact that this was something that needed to be done as an undead, rather he was well on his way to accepting it.

Her relieved exhalation was soft, and she wiggled her once-broken finger at him. "I'll teach you."

* * *

"Tandred was just a baby. No more than three," Derek quietly stated, watching Calia flit about the cottage. They had moved inside some time ago, Calia showing him around the house before she bustled about making tea. She had kicked her shoes off outside the door, hanging his hat on the rack on the wall and told him to make himself comfortable with a wave of her hand.

Their lazy conversations had drifted back to the subject of family, and Derek felt a stinging behind his eyes at the thought of the pain he'd surely left behind, all those years ago. Calia stood with her back to him, leaning over the hearth to hang the pot to boil. Her shoulders rolled forward, as if expecting a blow. Perhaps a mental one, rather than physical. She took a shaking breath, idly wondering why her body couldnt cry, and turned to Derek after hanging the pot with shaking fingers.

"And Jaina. Sweet, clever Jaina with her face always buried in a book. Looking up at me with those big blue eyes, begging me to tell her another story," Derek continued, smiling at some unseen memory. He was handsome the rest of the time, but the smile he wore when he thought of his family, of what he loved, was quite breath-stealing indeed. Calia smiled indulgently as he spoke, imagining a waist-high little Jaina holding a book, wearing that look of a scrunched nose and furrowed brow that meant she was trying to figure something out.

"It was just a routine mission, against the orcish navy. No one knew about the dragon riders," Derek's voice had a sort of far away tilt to it now, as he stared unseeing at the table in front of him. Calia's heart ached at whatever terrible memories he was lost in, and she sat down quietly across from him, reaching across the table to grasp his hand. He jolted at her touch, looking up quickly with wide eyes, before taking a shuddering breath. Lost in memories, indeed.

They didnt speak for quite some time. It was enough, she thought, for both of them to simply _be_ in this moment. To share the gentle touch of a friend. Calia caught his eye and offered a smile and a squeeze of her hand, and Derek took a breath, looked about ready to say something - when the kettle screamed.

They both startled, and Derek released her hand, chuckling nervously as he moved to stand. Calia smiled gratefully as he poured the water, running a hand down her hair as she gazed distractedly out the window. She cleared her throat before speaking, "I must warn you," she laughed without much humor, "that our senses are dulled. Incredibly so, in some cases. Including the sense of taste. The tea may ... Well, it may taste like shit."

Derek was unsure what to make of that, but raised a brow at Calia dumping nearly half the contents of the sugar bowl into her teacup by the time he sat back down across from her. "I ... see," he finally said, fighting a grin.

She threw her spoon at him. Derek caught it, smiling in earnest, and began adding sugar to his own cup. Calia warmed her hands around the cup, looking deep in thought. They were silent for a while, and Derek kept glancing up at Calia to see a pained expression on her face.

"I think," Calia finally broke the silence with a whisper, looking out the window, "that I should perhaps tell you about my younger brother, Arthas."

* * *

Derek listened attentively as Calia spoke softly of Kel'Thuzad and the poisoned grain, of Stratholme and Northrend. Of the day Capital City fell, and how she was nearly killed right then. He held her hand in the silence afterwards, as Calia's breathing became short and gasping, body shaking and straining though her eyes unable to weep.

It helped.

* * *

(The tea still tasted like shit.)

* * *

Their bedrooms were directly across the hall from each other on the second floor. Calia informed Derek that she like to leave the door open, to let a breeze through. And, she added with a genuine smile, so he could come and bother her if he ever needed it.

Derek planned to do exactly the opposite of that. She had already done so much for him just by ... just by bloody _talking_ to him like a normal person. Jaina was trying, but had the habit of hovering. And no matter how hard his sister tried, she couldnt truly understand what he was experiencing. Not like Calia could.

Derek sat down on the clean linens, bed creaking slightly beneath his weight. He had shucked his jacket earlier in the evening, hanging it on the back of a chair downstairs. His shirt was tied loosely at his chest, the sleeves rolled just to the elbows. Unsure of what to do -Calia's words echoed in his mind, _we dont need to sleep_\- now, Derek simply pushed himself back on the bed until his back hit the wall, hands limp in his lap as he watched the moonlight move slowly across the wall.

* * *

_Seventeen year old Jaina Proudmoore kept herself close to the chilled stone wall of Capital City's keep, tongue stuck out between her teeth as she dodged guard patrols. She wasnt up to anything remiss, exactly, but the apprentice of Antonidas himself being caught running around barefoot at midnight wasnt exactly something to be proud of._

_Finally reaching the royal quarters, Jaina cast a quick invisibility spell, followed by a short-range teleport Modera had shown her last week, just as the guard she needed to pass gave a jaw-cracking yawn. The man startled, sensing the magic, and Jaina had to stifle her laughter as she ran down the hall._

_She passed Arthas' empty room, and felt a small pang of sadness at having missed him. He was in Stratholme with Lord Uther, learning to wield the Light as only a paladin could. It was impressive, and Jaina was proud, but right now she had another Menethil royal to see. She and Calia had exchanged letters during her time studying in Dalaran, but they hadnt seen each other face-to-face in almost four years. But it was nearing Calia's nameday, and Jaina had asked permission from Antonidas to visit Capital City in the week leading up to the day itself. He agreed, and Jaina was allowed to stay in the castle as an honored guest. It was already the best week of her life, and she'd only been in the city for a day. Seeing Calia again, spending time with her ... It made everything else fall away, not like how it was in Dalaran with her fellow apprentices and newfound friends. She wasnt lonely in Dalaran, per se; after all, being surrounded by mages and apprentices and all sorts didnt leave much room for loneliness; but when Jaina thought of Calia there was an ache, deep in her chest, that she couldnt quite place._

_Shrugging off the invisibility spell, Jaina carefully came to the door of Calia's room, reaching out and slowly pushing it open. Opening it just enough to slip inside, Jaina did just that and quickly shut it behind her. The mage leaned back against the wood, catching her breath. Across the room, moonlight spilled in from an open window, illuminating Calia sitting on its sill, eye drawn to the starry sky without, causing Jaina's breath to catch. She looked ethereal, beautiful, untouchable; like one of the denizens of Tir na nOg from the fairy stories that Derek used to tell her. Her cheeks burned with a sudden flush at the thought, wondering if it was normal to look at your friends at marvel at how beautiful they are._

_"You're late," the princess called, not even turning to look at the door. Jaina stiffened, though relaxed when she realized Calia was smiling. The mage huffed a laugh, crossing the room to the window._

_Calia immediately stepped off the sill, winding her arms around Jaina's shoulders before the mage could even say anything. Jaina's eyes widened, back stiffening under the other woman's touch. Calia only held her tighter, face buried in Jaina's golden hair. She felt that tightness in her chest all over again, and nervously brought her arms up around Calia's middle._

_"I missed you," Calia whispered against her hair, and kissed her crown gently. Jaina squeezed her eyes shut, tightening her arms around her._

_"I missed you, too," she finally replied, throat tight._

* * *

Calia hummed an old Lordaeron lullaby under her breath, puttering about her bedroom in naught but a nightgown. A single candle was lit on the bedside table, and Calia's eyes kept trailing back towards the single flame, desperate for something to focus on.

In the quiet of the evening, left alone with her thoughts, her anxiety came bounding forward. Was she being helpful? Was it too much? Was it stupid of her to offer to make tea, when she knew eating anything at all was an ordeal in and of itself? She just wanted some normalcy amidst the conversations they'd shared, and Jaina always told her that tea and fishing were the Kul Tiran national pastimes.

She was overthinking again, wasnt she? Calia groaned, digging the heels of her palms into her eyes. She needed to settle before her anxiety ate her up entirely.

Mind made up, Calia moved to root around in the top drawer of her dresser, pulling out a handful of candles. Lining a few up along the top of the dresser, a couple in the windowsill, and one more added to the bedside table, Calia whispered quiet prayers then set to lighting them all. Soon the room was washed in warm golden light, and Calia exhaled softly.

Pulling up the hem of her gown, Calia sat on her knees in the middle of the room, a worn rug saving her knees from any pain. _Not that she'd feel it,_ she thought, almost bitterly.

Silver eyes falling shut, Calia clasped her hands over her breast, and began to pray.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek saw a swell of golden light from his half-open door, and wondered if Calia was using the Light. He had seen a small taste of it when she had a shield cast around herself when she'd first stepped in to the cottage earlier in the day, and he'd never seen the like before. A resplendent glow, the feeling of calm, and even the distant sound of chimes could be heard. He was curious to see more of it, as the church of the Holy Light had never reached as far as Kul Tiras, and, as such, he'd never seen it wielded firsthand.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Derek pushed himself out of his bed and carefully crossed the room, easing the door open fully. The hall was quiet and near dark, save for a single candle lit beside the staircase. He swallowed thickly, palms itchy with his nerves. He suspected he might be intruding, but couldnt stop himself as he stepped into the dim hall, easing himself against the wall next to her open door. His eyes widened when he finally looked inside the room.

A dozen candles set the room in a beautiful glow, almost blinding him after the darkness he'd grown accustomed to. Her bedroom was simple, furniture mirroring that of his own room; a mirror on the wall had a swath of dark fabric covering its face, a pile of books on the bedside table, what looked to be a dagger sitting on the dresser. And Calia herself, her back to him, kneeling in the middle of the room.

Her silver hair spilled over her shoulders as she bowed her head, revealing the pale skin of her back. She wore a simple nightgown and Derek almost blanched at the thought of being in a lady's room in a state of undress, before remembering that, perhaps, propriety didnt quite apply to them, these days.

The priest was whispering softly enough that he couldnt hear from the door, though he thought he may have caught his name somewhere in there - and realized, with a jolt, that she must be praying. Derek felt shame swell within him, realizing that he really shouldnt be intruding on her at such a time, and moved to turn away. The moment he took a step, the floor beneath his foot creaked.

Derek silently cursed whatever gods may be watching before turning his head to look back into Calia's room, glad that he wasnt able to blush. She half-turned to look at him, hand to her breast and eyes wide, though she was smiling as she looked at him.

"_Light_, Derek, you scared ten years off my life," Calia said with a breathless laugh, pushing herself to standing. She dusted off the skirt of her gown, before inclining her head to Derek. "Come in, please."

Nodding mutely, Derek stepped into the bedroom, rubbing the back of his neck. Calia watched him with a curious expression, her smile vanished. "Is everything alright?" She asked, voice soft.

"Of course," he replied instinctively, nodding his head. Calia cocked a brow, unimpressed, and he sighed, eyes falling shut. "Sorry. I - it's -" He cleared his throat, trying again. "I saw the light from your room and was curious. I'm very sorry for disturbing you, I'll, ah, take my leave -" Derek turned to the door, ready to bolt, when he felt a hand in his own.

Wide-eyed, he froze, and flexed his fingers nervously. Calia's hand was soft against his, and he shuddered a breath as his shoulders hunched forward.

"The first few nights were the worst, after I'd been brought back," she said quietly, stepping closer to him. She dropped his hand and instead placed it on his shoulder, gently turning him to look at her. Derek caught the look in her eyes; sad, but resolved. "I'm sorry I - I didnt think. I should have stayed."

"No," Derek said immediately, quickly placing his hand on her shoulder. Calia was a head shorter than him, and she tilted her head upwards to hold his gaze. "No," he said again, offering a smile, "you've done so much for me, already, much more than I deserve -"

Calia cut him off with a shake of her head, a small smile curving her lips. "Enough of that. Come," she said brightly, turning to grab a dressing gown off a hook beside the door. She shrugged it on, belting it loosely around her waist before walking past him out into the hallway. "Let's go outside."

Derek watched her walk away blankly before his mind caught up, and he quickly followed.

* * *

Calia led him outside, letting out a wistful sigh as her bare feet touched the soft grass outside the cottage. Derek thought at first that she'd bring him to the beach once more, but instead she turned after stepping off the stairs, leading him to the grassy hill nearby. Without a word, she moved to lay down on the ground, her silver hair fanned out around her head like a halo, hands resting on her belly. He looked at her questioningly before she rolled her eyes, and gestured for him to join her. He did, situating himself next to her, not quite close enough to touch.

"Tell me a story," Calia whispered, and Derek could hear the smile in her voice.

Thinking it over for a moment, Derek cleared his throat before lifting an arm, pointing at the cloudless sky, high above them. "Do you see that line of stars, really bright ones, just there?"

Calia tilted her head left and right, before lifting her own arm. Immediately he grasped her hand, guiding her fingers to point out the constellation. "There's four of them, in a line."

"I see them!" She replied excitedly, and he could feel her moving beside him. Derek smiled, swallowing thickly as he dropped his hand back to his side, noting that Calia still had her fingers entwined with his. He pretended not to notice as he licked his lips, speaking in a low voice.

"It's said that those stars will lead you to Tir na nOg. That the Drust themselves -the ancient race native to these isles before humans settled- came from the sky," he began the tale, chancing a look at Calia. She was gazing reverently at the sky, the light of a thousand thousand stars reflected in her shining silver eyes. Derek's breath caught, and he cleared his throat.

Calia's brows had furrowed, and she turned her head to look at Derek. "I dont know what half of those words mean." She looked so forlorn that Derek almost smiled. Instead he squeezed her hand, and continued.

"Tir na nOg is the land of everlasting life. It is a sanctuary for fairies and selkies, and the sidhe. Mortals can never reach it, not unless invited," he explained, and Calia was once more looking to the stars, mouth open in wonder. "It's all old legends and fairy stories, but whenever I was on a voyage at sea, I would always see that constellation, and think of the paradise it lead to, finding comfort in the thought." Derek felt a bit silly, childish even, for saying any of it out loud, and wondered if Calia would think any less of him.

Instead, she nuzzled the side of her head against his hair, and gave his hand a squeeze. She turned to lay facing him, hair falling in her eyes as she held his hand tightly.

"Tell me every story you remember. And then make up a few more."

* * *

They stayed out there for hours, Derek telling her the legends connected to the constellations in the sky. Told her how sailors navigated by the stars, and Calia expressed delight at the notion.

"I would love to learn to read the stars as you do," she said with a breathless laugh.

Derek smiled, throat tight. "I'll teach you."

* * *

When the sky began to lighten, Derek stood and pulled Calia up with him, face and throat sore from smiling and talking. Calia laughed as she stretched her back, and Derek quickly grabbed her hand and led her back to the cottage. It took a bit of maneuvering but eventually they both perched atop the roof, facing the east.

The entirety of Stormsong Valley spread out in front of them, and Calia leaned forward, eyes trying to discover what was hidden in the shadows.

"I cant see a thing," she remarked sadly.

"Just wait," Derek responded with a throaty chuckle.

Calia huffed, bumping his shoulder. In just a few minutes, the sun started to rise in earnest, lighting up the valleys and hills, and somewhere in the dawn, birds began to sing.

Calia laid her head against his shoulder suddenly, and Derek's back stiffened. He chanced a look at her from the corner of his eye, and saw a soft smile curve her lips.

"I'm glad I met you," she whispered, gaze still drawn to the rising sun. Derek could feel a tightness in his chest, and gently leaned his head against hers.

"Me too," he responded finally, eyes falling shut as he focused on the feel of her pressed against his side.

* * *

"I changed my mind, I want to go back," Calia said, eyes frantically darting about as she held either side of the rowboat with a white-knuckled grip. Derek smirked as he continued to row them further out to sea.

"You're safe with me here. Even if you werent, we cant exactly drown," he responded with a shrug, looking around. They werent terribly far from shore, and he nodded to himself before pulling in the oars and setting them down inside the boat.

"That's not the point! I -" Calia said shrilly, looking over the side of the boat, a look of illness passing over her face. "I've never been on a boat before, not one this small. The water is _right there_ and I can feel every movement and -" she cut herself off when she saw Derek's expression. He was smiling widely, leaning back with arms crossed over his chest.

"You're laughing at me," Calia accused, sounding hurt, though he could spot the small twitch of her cheek that meant she was trying not to smile.

"I would never," Derek responded immediately, feigning insult. Calia kicked him in the shin, and they both laughed heartily.

* * *

The days bled into weeks, and Calia felt as though her heart were lighter than it had been in years. From sailing to stargazing, her days were filled with activity. She had begun teaching Derek to sew, though his larger hands kept fumbling with the needles in an endearing way. They had even taken to donning hats and gloves and cloaks and venturing into the rolling hills, exploring any nook or cave they came across. One morning Calia had come down the stairs to find a handful of flowers on her side of the kitchen table, and her heart had nearly burst.

She couldnt exactly put a name to what her life had become, whether they were strange friends or roommates or something else entirely, but she didnt feel the need to. They were Calia and Derek, sharing a house that had, somewhere along the way, become a home.

Jaina popped in as often as a Lord Admiral could, which truthfully wasnt very often. But she always stayed for tea and had once spent the better part of an afternoon out on the water with Derek, leaving Calia to wander the valley alone, smiling though she was at the thought of Derek connecting with his sister.

The cottage was empty of a lot of furniture, the beds rarely used, the kitchen never stocked, and the garden outside a veritable disaster having been left to the mercies of two people who hadnt a single clue how to tend to it. But it was home, and it was _theirs_, and that -

That was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took some old stories and twisted them to make sense in the Warcraft universe but even I think it was kind of silly BUT it's too late now Tir na nOg esists in WoW sorry I dont make the rules. Maybe next time a selkie will show up at the cottage and Derek will have to chase her off with a broom for seducing Calia  
Comments are always appreciated, please let me know what you liked, didnt like, and even if you have any ideas for some shenanigans to befall our not-quite-friends-not-quite-lovers! From here on the fic will be more vignettes and drabbles so please do let me know if you have any ideas!  
You can find me on tumblr @ flynnfairwinds


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry this took me a few extra days to write + publish. I bought an Oculus Rift and have been having a fantastic time playing rhythm games lmao.  
Recommended listening is "Save Yourself" by KALEO  
Enjoy this chapter, comments and kudos are appreciated as always x

Derek looked over his book with a cocked brow as Calia set down a ... _thing_ on the kitchen table. The priest put her hands to her knees and wheezed out a few breaths that they both knew she didnt need; she loved her theatrics, that one. Derek tossed his book -uninteresting, some penny dreadful about ley lines and a dragon- onto the counter as he strode over to Calia.

"Am I supposed to know what that is?" He asked her, gesturing towards the box, a large brass horn sticking from the top. It had chipped green paint along its sides, a disc on top. He was, in all honesty, quite boggled.

"It's a phonograph!" Calia clapped her hands excitedly, the bracelets on her wrists jingling musically. "Jaina mentioned that formal dinner she went to when she was over last week, and told me about these. They're a Kul Tiran invention, did you know? Anyway," she spoke too quickly, Derek could barely keep up, but smiled at her enthusiasm nonetheless. She clasped her hands beneath her chin, gazing wonderingly at the phonograph. "It's beautiful, isnt it? Just lovely to even look at."

Loathe as he was to burst her bubble, Derek was still quite lost. "Yes, it sure is ... pretty," he finally said, brow cocked firmly. "But you still havent mentioned what it _does_."

Calia laughed, waving a hand. "Sorry, I'm just so excited! It plays music. Look, here," she gestured to the phonograph, reaching for the crank at its side. She turned it, and then gently lifted the needle on top, placing it down ever so gently over the disc.

To his astonishment, music began to play. It sounded as though instruments were being played in the very room, and Derek's eyes widened. His gaze shot to Calia, who had her eyes closed as she swayed gently to the music. It was an old Kul Tiran jig, a popular tune for dancing. He hadnt heard it in so many years, he nearly stumbled beneath all the memories it brought back.

Long nights spent with sailors and Proudmoore Marines in the taverns of Boralus. Someone whipping out a fiddle on the deck of a ship. Festivals and holidays with his family, Jaina standing on his feet as he danced.

Derek sucked in a sharp breath, a pressure behind his eyes as his hands began to shake. It was a bitter sort of sweetness, these memories; the joy he felt during those times, the sorrow at knowing they would never happen again. But the same could be said of all memories, couldnt it? Every reminiscence had a sort of sadness to it, no matter how you looked at it. Derek smiled at the images his memories conjured, and he rubbed his tearless eyes.

"It's wonderful," Derek finally said, voice hoarse. He glanced at Calia to see her watching him silently. Her hands were clasped beneath her chin once again, a small smile curving her lips. She looked sad, as though she knew exactly where his mind had gone the moment the music began. But she didnt apologize, not did she agonize over stepping on eggshells around his feelings and melancholy. Instead, she cleared her throat, and offered her hand to him.

"Dance with me," Calia said, her smile growing nervous.

Derek didnt hesitate before taking her hand, pulling her close to him. Her other hand went to his shoulder, his going to her waist. Calia looked up to catch his eye and gave him a wink, before they began to move.

She was back leading, Derek noticed with a smile. He didnt think she even realized, as distracted as she was trying to keep up with the faster rhythm of the song, humming along with the notes softly under her breath. He didnt say anything, instead letting himself fall into the moment, eyes falling shut as his hand tightened on her own.

* * *

If she stepped on his feet a half dozen times, he didnt say anything about that, either.

* * *

They were in the rowboat once again, and Calia was proud to admit that she hadnt felt nauseous in weeks, now. The first time Derek had convinced her to come on the water with him had been a debacle, with her dry heaving over the side of the boat, Derek laughing in the background even as he rubbed her back. How anyone could spend more than half their life on boats was beyond her, though Derek seemed to genuinely enjoy being out here. He belonged on the water, was completely in his element; she would watch all his fears and worries wash away with every beat of the waves against the side of the boat, his smile as he gazed off into the distance, running a hand through wind-swept blond hair and pointing out various landmarks along the coast of Stormsong Valley, telling her stories from his days as a marine.

It was wonderful to see, and Calia counted herself lucky to be a witness to Derek's improvement. She genuinely hoped that his heart was as light as hers these days.

"This should be far enough," Derek said, mostly to himself, pulling Calia from her thoughts. He pulled in the oars, setting them down before grabbing a fishing rod. He balanced it between his knees so the hook hung just in front of Calia, who watched with rapt attention. In what seemed to be just a moment, he had pulled a worm from a small box perched next to his foot, speared the little thing to the hook, and was handing the rod to Calia.

She took it gently, eyeing Derek warily. "I told you I've never done this before -"

"I believe in learning on the job," Derek replied with a smirk. Calia rolled her eyes, turning to the side and dropping the hook in the water with a small plop.

"Now what?" She asked, looking over her shoulder at Derek, who sat with an expression of horror on his face.

"No, just - lift it back up," he said, motioning with his hand. Calia sighed heavily as she moved. "Alright, here - just - turn 'round on your seat," he instructed, and Calia did so with a curious expression. She sat with her back to him, holding the rod straight out in front of her. She could feel the boat jostle and she looked around in alarm before realizing that Derek had knelt behind her, his chest pressing softly against her back.

He reached around to hold her hands, moving them to the correct positions. "Hold the line here," Derek said, tapping the right spot, and Calia did as she was told. "Now, pull back," he lifted her hands with his, and Calia laughed at what a sight they must be, the fishing rod lifted behind the pair of them - "and then we're going to throw forward, and you release the line," he tapped her finger where it still sat, and Calia nodded. "Ready? Now," he said, throwing the rod forward as Calia released the line, sending the hook flying a good thirty feet away. Calia laughed in delight, Derek smiling behind her.

He released her hands and sat back, watching her as she reeled in the line, eager. He chuckled warmly, shaking his head. "Slowly. You want to tease the fish into biting, not just whiz right by them," he told her and she looked over her shoulder, sticking out her tongue at him.

"What else?" Calia asked as she slowly reeled the line in, as he instructed.

Derek tilted his head, confused. "What do you mean?"

"What else do I do?"

"Nothing. This is fishing."

"That's it?" She sounded incredulous and Derek laughed loudly.

"Release, reel in, repeat, as my father used to say."

"There has to be more to it."

"It's relaxing."

"It's _boring_," Calia parroted.

"Just wait til you actually snag something, you'll be positively blown away."

Calia snorted a laugh, looking forlorn as she finished reeling in the line and found no fish at the end of the hook. She threw it over her shoulder, Derek ducking out of the way, before she tossed the line out once more.

"Can we keep it if I catch one?" She asked after a few minutes of silence, startling Derek from his thoughts. He'd lowered his hat over his eyes, arms crossed across his chest as he relaxed.

"How d'you mean, keep it?" He asked.

"You know, as a pet. I mean, we cant actually cook and eat it. Well, not effectively, at least," she replied with a thoughtful hum.

Derek cocked a brow that she couldnt see. "If you catch something, you just throw it back."

There was a beat of silence.

"_What_?" Calia asked, far too quiet, the reeling stopped, and Derek choked back his laughter.

"Like I said. Relaxing."

Derek was certain she was considering how well she could row herself back to shore if she threw him overboard.

"You're telling me," she finally said, Derek's chest painfully tight as he held back his laughter, "that you took me out here on this tiny little death trap, with the goal of throwing a line with a hook in the hopes that by some miracle some fish is stupid enough to bite it ..... only to throw the thing back. In the water. Where we caught it from."

"Dont forget about the worms we'll be putting back in the garden after digging them up this morning," Derek replied cheerily.

Calia spun so fast in her seat that they nearly capsized. Derek was shaking with his laughter as Calia viciously attacked him with half-hearted slaps.

* * *

The sound of mutterings and a scratching quill reached Derek's ears as he stepping inside the cottage. A small pile of discarded clumps of paper were next to Calia's chair at the kitchen table, the woman herself sitting with her back to the door, shoulders hunched as she suddenly scoffed, balling up another piece of paper and throwing it next to her. Derek smirked at the scene, clearing his throat pointedly as he stepped out of his boots.

Calia half-turned in her seat, catching his eye as she spun the quill in her fingers. She offered him a smile in greeting, though it came out as more of a grimace.

"Dare I ask what's going on?" Derek asked as he walked further into the house, giving Calia's shoulder a squeeze as he past by her. Shrugging off his jacket and putting it on the back of his chair, Derek dropped himself down to sit across from Calia.

She moaned heavily, running a hand through her silver hair. "Jaina dropped off a letter from Alonsus last week. I'm terrible at responding, I never know what to say." Calia replied, not meeting Derek's eye. It wasnt entirely a lie, but it wasnt entirely _true_. She knew exactly what she wanted to say to her old friend and mentor: that she felt more free and lively than she had since she had been brought back, that Derek was a delight to be around and she was proud of his progress. That she hadnt ever wanted to leave their little cottage by the sea.

But actually pushing the words out of her mind and heart and setting them down in paper was another battle entirely. The words kept coming out all wrong, from sounding distant to sounding lovesick. She didnt know how much to tell Alonsus of her relationship with Derek, how much of Derek's own life she was comfortable sharing. The truth was she wasnt comfortable sharing any of it. Calia feared, deep down in her heart, that if she told Alonsus how well Derek was recovering, the old priest may request Calia to come back to Netherlight Temple.

The fear tore her in different directions. On the one hand, Calia knew she was probably needed there, to help heal and train, especially with a war going on. On the other, Calia's life had been decreed by others for years and years. Wasnt it time for her to make her own decision; to decide what she wanted? Hadnt she earned her respite, her happiness?

Derek was nodding at her words, fingers steepled in front of his mouth. "Would it be better to go and see him, in person? I suspect you're sick of this place by now," he laughed, self-deprecating, and Calia stared at him with her mouth dropped open.

"_No_," she almost seethed, incredulous as she looked at him. "No. I'm happier here that I've been in - well, quite a long time. And I dont - I dont want to see him, not right now," she added, glad she wasnt capable of blushing.

Derek looked at her with wide eyes, surprised at her outburst. That she told him, outright, that she was happy here, made his heart soar. Although her comment about her mentor confused him. Why wouldnt she want to see him? She looked almost nervous, fingers running over and over through her hair, staring at the table as though it held all the answers.

Slowly, he reached out, arm stretching across the table to grasp her hand. Calia dropped the quill and turned her hand palm-up, holding on to him tightly. They didnt speak for a moment, Calia lost in thought as she chewed her bottom lip.

"You know," Derek said softly, brows drawn over his eyes as he spotted a look of fear cross her features, "that you dont have to do anything you dont want to?"

Calia looked up at him suddenly, mouth opening and closing, debating what to say. She took a deep, steadying breath, eyes closing. When she opened them again it was as if whatever had been weighing her down had been lifted. She smiled, eyes shining.

"How is it you always know exactly what to say?" Calia asked, laughing quietly.

Derek shrugged, heart gladdened at seeing her smile. He gave her hand a squeeze before releasing her, leaning back in his chair.

"It's a gift," he replied teasingly, smile widening at her laughter.

* * *

It was later that night that Calia finally managed to write a reply. Telling Alonsus that the locale as well as Derek acted as a balm to her soul, that she had found happiness here. She wished him well, hoping that, for the first time in her life, she would be able to choose her own future.


	5. Chapter 5

Calia was a whirlwind of activity the moment the sun rose. Derek could hear her bustling about the first floor from his bedroom, where he sat reading by candlelight. His smile was small but genuine, and he pushed himself up from his bed and padded into the hall, barefoot. His trousers sat loose around his waist, his shirt open halfway down his chest; summer was just beginning in Kul Tiras and, despite his undeath, the heat was still getting to him as badly as it had when he was alive. He much preferred the chill of the colder seasons, and lamented their passing as he rolled his sleeves further up his biceps.

When he stepped down onto the first floor, Derek smiled to see a steaming cup of tea at his side of the table, though Calia was nowhere to be found. She must have only just left, then. Derek sat down, brushing his hair from his face before adding sugar to his tea.

After a long enough time that Derek finished his tea, his curiosity got the better of him and he stood to go and find Calia. Stretching his back as he stood, Derek stepped into his boots and out the door, to the sound of waves and birdsong. His brows furrowed as he realized Calia wasnt nearby, nor could he spot her silhouette on the beach. Normally, if she was going further out from their small home, she would have left a note of some sort for him to find. But this morning there was nothing.

Worried, Derek walked towards the nearby hill, hoping to get a better angle. He had only just missed her departure earlier, certainly she cant have gone far in that time. Sure enough, just as he reached the crest, there she was, coming around a bend in the trees.

"Good morning!" Calia called with a wave, a basket in one hand. Derek lifted his own arm in greeting, smiling widely with relief. He had thought, on more than one occasion, that perhaps one morning he would come downstairs to find her gone, nothing more than a dream. Or perhaps there would be a note on the table, Calia admitting she'd finally had enough of him and she'd gone back to the temple. He wasnt entirely sure if those thoughts were more a disservice to himself or to her; that he could be quite so self-deprecating or that she would be the type to leave without saying good-bye.

Regardless, here she was, looking lovely in the early morning light with her hair pulled into a messy tail, trousers stained with dirt. Derek tried to look as casual as possible, hoping she wouldnt realize he'd been worried and frightened over her being gone for all of half an hour. He shoved his hands in his pockets and made his way down the small incline, meeting her at the bottom before they both turned to make for the cottage.

"What brings you out so early, may I ask?" Derek asked conversationally, glancing at the basket she held. Calia lifted it for him and he peeked at its contents. Sprigs of lavender and a handful of star moss flower petals littered the bottom, and Derek looked up at Calia with a cocked brow.

The priest smiled. "I was planning to crush the flowers into a bath. Hopefully they'll make me smell nice for when your family is here," she explained with a nervous-sounding chuckle.

Derek's mind was stuck stuttering over the word 'bath'. His mouth was suddenly dry at the images her words unwittingly conjured, and Derek quickly shook his head to shake the images away, ashamed. "I - wait sorry?" His gaze snapped to Calia, confused. "My family?"

She nodded, smiling widely. "They're all coming this afternoon. Dont you remember? It's why I jumped out of bed as soon as I could, I was just too excited to get everything ready," she admitted with a laugh.

Derek stumbled a step. "I'd forgotten that was today," he admitted breathlessly, looking at Calia with wide eyes. He hadnt seen Tandred or his mother since he'd been resurrected, and a sort of fear crept through him. Jaina had been familiar with the Forsaken, and knew what to expect with the undead. Katherine and Tandred, however, did not. Would they look at his sunken features, hear the rasp of his voice, and see nothing but a monster wearing their loved ones' skin?

His hand felt warm, and he looked down to see Calia holding it. His gaze shot up to catch her eye, and she tugged him along the worn path back towards the cottage. He hadnt even realized he'd stopped walking, his anxiety hovering over him like a cloud.

"Come on," Calia was saying, an encouraging smile curving her lips, "let's get back home."

_Home_.

Derek nodded mutely, letting himself be led home.

* * *

Derek helped Calia haul their mostly-unused copper tub from the water closet to her bedroom, and warmed water over the hearth in the kitchen for her. She chattered almost nervously as they waited for the water to heat, rambling on about the weather and proper etiquette, before he'd finally put a hand on her shoulder to get her to take a breath. She'd smiled apologetically, wringing her hands.

"I'm just worried I'll say the wrong thing," Calia admitted.

"They'll love you," Derek told her, confident in his words. And they would; Calia was a genuine person, who loved to take the mickey out of him and make him smile all in one breath, who almost radiated warmth and kindness. He felt it, sure in his heart, that the rest of his family would be as entranced with her as he was. It was an entirely different situation for him, however.

They could accept meeting someone new, despite undeath; but how would they react to seeing him, so changed and - and _ruined_ as he was?

Calia must have sensed his inner turmoil. He nearly jumped out of his boots when he felt her hand, warm in his own.

"I cant imagine how much Katherine will have missed you. And I'm certain you and Tandred will have much to bond over," Calia said with a smile, stroking the back of his hand with her thumb.

Derek let out a heavy breath, smiling gratefully as he nodded. He couldnt speak, almost afraid of what he'd say; putting voice to the dark thoughts that swirled around, over and over in his head since early that morning. That they would see naught but a monster, and turn away.

Whilst he felt incredibly fortunate to have Calia and Jaina both in his life, he was terrified of the rejection he would surely receive. Was he asking too much? Was he thinking too little of them? Was he being a fool - or was he right?

He pushed the thoughts away as he helped Calia fill the tub, closing the door behind him as he left her bedroom. He could hear the sloshing of the water as she stepped into the bath, shaking his head as he walked to his own.

His mended military coat lay across the covers of his bed, looking as clean and fresh as was possible. He ran his hand over the fabric gently, lovingly, a smile curling his lips as memories rushed into his mind.

His official induction into the marines. The day he'd been made a captain. Oh, but his father was _proud_ that day, all gruff congratulations and a twitch of a smile beneath his beard -

Derek missed him. Terribly. And his mother, and Tandred, and Jaina, too. His family had always been that which was most dear to his heart. Calia was - well, she was _everything_ to him; but he couldnt deny that hollow feeling in his chest when he thought about his family, so near and yet so far away.

He was excited, nervous; and even still so terribly afraid.

Derek picked up his old coat and pulled it on slowly, taking deep, calming breaths.

* * *

Calia kept reaching up to her hair nervously, and Derek had to keep pulling it back down. She huffed impatiently at him, squeezing his hand even as she rolled her eyes. Her silver hair was kept loose for the occasion, the strands being blown into her eyes every few seconds from the wind. She was wearing a white and gold robe from her days in the temple, having spent near an hour chewing on her lip after her bath trying to decide what to wear. So she went with something elegant, and comfortable; the dress cinched tight at the torso, giving the impression of a corset, and then fell in a delicate wave to her ankles, the skirt with a long slit up to the thigh. Calia had opted for a silken bolero jacket on top, as to not scandalize. Though she had laughed and _not-blushed_ when she descended the stairs after dressing, Derek choking on his tea and spluttering as he looked up at her with an indescribable emotion crossing his face. He cut a dashing figure in his military coat, mended and clean, his boots shining and his hair pushed from his face. He was handsome, and Calia had told him as much, much to his embarrassment.

Now, they stood together at the beach, Calia telling Derek she needed a moment to collect herself before his family arrived. They'd only just received a summoned letter from Jaina, her writing familiar despite the few words.

_We're on our way._

Calia's stomach was in knots with nervousness, and was glad for the first time that she didnt need to breathe anymore, for surely she'd have felt faint. She didnt know Katherine and Tandred, having only met the Lady Proudmoore twice in her youth, and had never seen the youngest son; but she hoped beyond all hope that they would know and love Derek still, even after all this time, after the changes he'd undergone. Calia had prayed and prayed and _prayed_, that after all the suffering and pain he'd experienced, he would not be rejected by those he loved most. He was honest, and kind, and so fucking _good_; he deserved nothing less than to be cherished, always.

At least her plan had worked, and the delicate scent of lavender rose from her hair and the exposed skin of her chest.

She reached up to fiddle with her windswept hair again, and again Derek pulled her hand back down to her side. She was about to say something when they both heard the telltale _pop_ of a portal, and the sudden sound of voices coming from around their cottage.

"Stop worrying," Derek told her in a near-whisper as they turned towards home, "you look beautiful, as always." And with that he lifted her hand to his mouth, pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles.

Calia didnt even have time to respond, her mouth open and her eyes wide. Derek did not look at her, and instead lead her back towards home, his hand a gentle comfort over hers.

* * *

The moment they turned the corner, all voices ceased. Jaina offered them both a smile, inclining her head in greeting. Calia smiled in return and squeezed Derek's hand; he had gone stiff beside her.

Katherine Proudmoore had her hand to her mouth, eyes shining in the midday light. Tandred had his arm around his mother's shoulders, and was gazing curiously from Derek to Calia to their entwined hands with a small smirk.

Derek cleared his throat, and bowed slightly at the waist. "Mother. Tandred. It's wonderful to see you bo-" His words were cut off as Katherine threw her arms around him, his eyes wide as he nearly choked. He hadnt noticed her step closer, nor did he notice the tears misting her eyes.

"Oh, my son," Katherine said quietly, and Calia stepped away with a smile. She did not wish to intrude on this, so she walked over to stand beside Jaina. Tandred looked from his reuniting family to Calia, and winked.

Katherine stepped away from Derek, smiling brightly at him as Tandred stepped forward. Derek offered a hand for a shake but Tandred just rolled his eyes, instead pulling his brother into a hug.

"The first thing you're going to catch me up on," Tandred said as they embraced, "is where the hell you've been hiding _her_."

Calia stiffened as suddenly the face of every Proudmoore turned to look at her. She swallowed thickly, and tried her best to offer what she hoped was an inviting smile.

"Tandred -" Jaina started, with the familiar and exasperated Older Sibling Voice, but he just waved her off as he moved closer to Calia. Katherine wrapped an arm around Derek's shoulder, she noticed, the two of them sharing quiet words.

Tandred bowed deeply to Calia, removing his hat with a flourish. "Princess," he said lowly, though she could spot the smirk curving his lips, "it is an honor to meet you. Looks like you saved the best Proudmoore for last, eh?" He added with a wink.

Calia curtsied in return, smiling wryly. "It certainly seems I have. Lady Katherine," she called, unable to hide her smile as she inclined her head, "welcome to our home."

Katherine smiled, Derek chuckling beside her. Tandred scoffed and muttered "You wound me!" as he laughed.

Judging by the warmth Calia both witnessed and felt, she thought that maybe, things would be alright. As she ushered the Proudmoores inside, Katherine and Derek still with arms around each other, Calia smiled. Yes, she thought, glancing to see a wide smile on Derek's face, things are going to be just fine.

* * *

"- so out toddles Tandred, completely naked, and clings to Father's legs," Derek said between laughter. Tandred had his face planted to the table, groaning quietly, while Jaina rubbed his back and laughed. They had all been sitting around the kitchen table, tea and scones and oatcakes laid out for everyone. Calia had listened to stories with a warm heart, her smile never abating.

Katherine smiled behind her cup of tea, shaking her head when she caught Calia's eye.

"He had a phase of taking off his clothes whenever I turned my back," Katherine explained, rolling her eyes. "All children do, at some point, but that day -"

"Was my induction as Fleet Commander," Derek finished for her, grinning broadly at his brother. "Father was in the middle of his speech when Tandred showed up."

"Betrayed by my own family. Always knew it would end like this," Tandred muttered as Jaina snorted a laugh, slapping his back. He flinched and sat up, though he slouched in his chair. "Tides, woman, must you beat me as well?"

Jaina sucked in a breath to retort when Katherine raised a hand. "Children, please."

Calia hid her smirk as the three siblings quieted, though Tandred stealthily poked Jaina in the side, causing her to startle. She kicked him under the table, and Derek flicked a piece of oatcake at her. Katherine shook her head, raising her eyes to the sky. She leaned closer Calia where they sat, side by side.

"I'm sorry you have to be witness to such behavior, Calia," Katherine said with a smile as Jaina threw a napkin at Derek, and the bickering began anew. Calia simply watched them all with a smile, her chest feeling tight when she saw how happy Derek looked.

"There's nothing to apologize for, Lady Katherine," she responded honestly. "I was the same with my brother. They love each other greatly."

Katherine nodded, though she sighed when the table jostled suddenly as Tandred yelped. Jaina had her hand up, a smirk curving her lips.

"It's just a bit of ice," she was saying, lowering her hand.

"In my trousers!" Tandred replied hotly, shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

Calia reached out and patted Katherine's hand gently as the older woman groaned, embarrassed. "I'll put on more tea," Calia said, loud enough to catch everyone's attention.

Derek moved to stand immediately. "I'll help you."

She smiled gratefully, and felt more than a little wicked as she shook her head. He hadnt been embarrassed nearly enough, she thought to herself, most of it falling to Tandred, as he was the youngest and, as such, the easiest target.

"I've got it covered, darling," Calia said with a wave of her hand, and, before she could think too hard about it, leaned down to kiss the crown of his head as she passed by. The table was silent as she moved towards the hearth, and Calia wished desperately she could see the looks on their faces.

"Lucky bastard," Tandred muttered, breaking the silence. Derek barked a laugh, moving a hand down the side of his face. He caught his mother's eye, and Katherine was watching him with a small smile. Jaina was looking at Calia, something unknown shining in her eyes.

* * *

They stayed until evening, sharing stories and laughs, though the conversation grew somber as Derek and Calia answered difficult questions about undeath and how they'd been brought back. It was with an uncomfortable feeling that Derek realized he actually didnt know how Calia had died - all she'd ever said was that she had made a stupid decision that cost the lives of many Forsaken, and that Sylvanas herself had cut her down. She explained as much to his family, with both he and Jaina holding her hands as she explained the gathering between Forsaken and their still-alive families, how some Forsaken had asked Calia for help when they ran from the Horde. How she had told them all to run for safety, and Sylvanas had killed them all.

It was hard, for all of them, but Derek's heart felt so much lighter now that he had spent time with his family. They did not fear him, nor reject him, and they seemed to love Calia as much as he did. Tandred was enchanted by her, and Katherine seemed happy for them both. Jaina looked relieved as well, to see how well they had gotten along over the months. It was ... Well, it was incredible, really.

Tandred was already making plans to return, evident by his excited chatter to Calia as the group walked outside to say farewell. Katherine was holding both his and Jaina's hands, a smile still on her face.

"I'm sorry it took us so long to come," his mother said, turning to look at him at the top of the stairs. "Jaina kept us appraised of your well-being, and it's been difficult to get away from Boralus, with the war going on." Her smile grew, and she looked over at Tandred at Calia. "She seems like a wonderful woman, and I'm happy you've had her these months."

Derek cleared his throat, almost nervous, and smiled at his mother. "I'm grateful to her, and to all of you," he finally replied. Katherine watched him, knowingly.

They exchanged hugs and farewells, Tandred kissing Calia's cheek and making her laugh.

The Proudmoores followed the worn path from the creaky stairs of the cottage, around the back of the house where Jaina would create the portal to leave. Tandred was distracted, still yelling his thanks and farewells to Calia and Derek, and Katherine squeezed her daughter's hand. She smiled, almost secretly.

"Do you think they know?" She asked Jaina. She didnt clarify; didnt need to. Jaina turned to look at the cottage, seeing Calia and Derek standing at the top of the steps, waving and smiling, hand in hand. Seeing the pair of them, two people who meant so much to her, happy and together; it caused a lump in her throat that she couldnt quite put a name to.

"Not yet," she finally responded to her mother, turning away and creating a portal back to Boralus, "but I think they'll figure it out."

* * *

Calia hummed to herself as she cleared the table, a smile still on her lips. Derek closed the door softly, watching her with warmth. It was an eventful, overwhelming day; and yet he felt like dancing on the roof. His family _loved_ him, loved him still, despite everything. And Calia was - Calia was _wondrous_, as always. Kind and teasing and beautiful beyond words. Derek wondered, not for the first time, what he had done to deserve her affection.

Mind made up, Derek stepped carefully out of his boots, a smile tugging at his lips. Wordlessly, he stepped over to her, grasping her gently by the elbows and pulling her close. Calia stilled at his touch, looking up at him with a question in her luminous eyes. She looked about to speak, but something stilled her, and she brought a hand up to cup his cheek softly. Derek's eyes fluttered at her touch.

"Was it too much? Did I embarrass you?" Calia asked quietly, tracing his cheekbone with her thumb. Derek shuddered, shaking his head minutely. His mouth opened and closed, searching for words he could not find.

Actions speak louder than words, he remembered hearing somewhere, and shook his head once more. Calia's brows were furrowed as she looked up at him, and his heart _ached_ -

He could not speak, could not comprehend what, exactly he was feeling. He wanted to, wanted her to know how much she had effected him, how she had helped him heal, how she had changed his life so drastically. But the words would not come, and Derek found that he didnt really mind.

Without another word, Derek brought his hands to her face; gently, so gently, he tipped her face towards his, and placed a soft kiss on her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a youngest sibling of three I can confirm that Tandred would ABSOLUTELY be a little shit  
If all goes to plan, there should be two more chapters after this.  
I wasnt going to include that bit at the end but it just felt RIGHT you know?  
Anyway comments and kudos are always loved. Please let me know what you think!  
Find me on tumblr @ flynnfairwinds


End file.
